The Hidden Storm
by Swiftfoot of Icefireclan
Summary: A few generations after the last book, an old enemy begins to attack the clans. StarClan tells two cats named Lakekit and Pinestorm that the fate of the clans is in their paws, and theirs alone.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Some OC's would be appreciated; leave a comment down below with your opinion/advice. Here's the story! Oh, and I don't own warriors; the Erins do! **

Prologue

A cat was slinking through the shadows to a cave far beyond the clusters of twoleg dens. Cat-scent flooded his nostrils as he walked into the massive, surprisingly bright cave. Almost immediately, a cold voice spoke from a tall pile of rocks. "You came. I didn't think you were brave enough." The cat on the ground, who was slightly shocked, responded with a small voice by saying "Of course. This is my home."

"Actually, I think you had no choice. The clan cats aren't welcoming to 'traitors', like you and me.

"Um, okay. I think I'll go see my sister." The cat on the rocks looked amused. In the heat of the moment, the cat below him had forgotten he had no siblings here. Thinking for a moment, the cat on the rocks called down to the cat on the ground. "Pinestorm! There's a certain kit who wants to meet you!"

Startled, Pinestorm tuned around just in time to miss seeing a kit jump on top of him. "Pinestorm! You're finally home! Blaze, Bush, come over here! It's Pinestorm!" While Pinestorm shock the kit off of his throat, to cats who must be Blaze and Bush came over to find Pinestorm. The small kit recovered from her fall to see the two cats she had called wandering in the other direction. "Guys, the other way! We're by the emergency exit!" The larger cat herded her other kit to the opening in the wall, which had a view of a fatal drop. The large cat grumbled at her kit, and the words were, "Pinestorm, is it really you? Or is this another one of Grass's tricks? Always the same, stinking, badger."

"Really, blaze! Can't you _smell_?" Due to the exasperation in her kit's tone plus the sight of her mate Blaze nearly fell down the mountain. The two older cats stared at each other for a second until the cat on the rocks called for a meeting. "Cats of StormClan," he began," You must know by now that the loyal warrior Pinestorm has returned to the cave. He had been kicked out of the clans, so he had no choice but to come to his true home, the one that never, except for now, mocked him. The gist of the meeting is that we have enough trained warriors with the ability to fight. Black, I need you to lead a patrol to… ShadowClan. The land there is very marshy. I have an old score to settle with them. Don't take Pinestorm, or the queens." The cat on the rocks looked expectantly at a muscular, black-furred cat. The cat bowed his head and said, "Yes, Solstar."

**Oh, this is getting good! This was basically just to show that there was a new threat to the clans, and introduce a main character who will be showing his face (Pinestorm). The first chapter will be out soon! Bye! **


	2. Allegiances

**Here are all the cats in the series, more may be added, so this will appear with new cats when needed. I do not own the Warriors series. * The 3 cats originally from the Warriors series are Mossypaw/star, Icewing, Rowanstar ** no, not that Dewpaw! Also, I would recommend that you print out the confuzzling (happy, Lightpaw?) document so you know who's who. I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while, but I have had too many projects.**

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader

*Mossystar- Brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy

Shimmerdusk- Creamy tom with shining blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Dawnfall- Little orange she-cat with light brown eyes

Warriors

Dappleclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dull amber eyes

Sunbrook- Yellowish tom with blue eyes and a blue tail

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Mapleflame- Brown and ginger she-cat with light brown eyes

Amberpelt- Reddish she-cat with large green eyes and tiny black paws

Greytail- Small tom with a golden pelt and grey tail, has deep brown eyes

Troutleap- Silver tom with brown eyes and strong hind legs

Leafdrop-Light brown she-cat with crisp blue eyes

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Tigerlight- Stocky flame colored tom with grey stripes and brown eyes

Featherfoot- Small white she-cat with silver feet and grey eyes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Nightwhisker- Black tom with short whiskers and amber eyes

Apprentices

Lionpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes and lots of fur

**Dewpaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail and white paws

Rainpaw- Light grey she-cat with small white spots and grey eyes

Queens

Icemist- Light grey she-cat with stormy eyes, mate of Sunbrook's, mother to Lakekit (blue she-cat with a brown head, frosty blue eyes, and a pelt that ripples when she feels a strong emotion) and Bluekit (pale blue tom with amber eyes, originally ThunderClan) Rainpaw, and Dewpaw

Reedflower- Brown furred she-cat with lamp-like amber eyes. Mate to Shimmerdusk, hasn't had her kits yet

Elders

*Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Sunblaze- golden tom with amber eyes; retired early because of a broken leg that never got better

ShadowClan

Leader

*Rowanstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Wolfspirit- Light grey she-cat with wolf-like features and frosty blue eyes

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Medicine cat

Mintlight- Grey tom with amber eyes and golden flecks

Warriors

Mosspelt- Shaggy brown tom with dark green eyes

Darkheart- Grey tom with a patch of black fur over his heart, brown eyes

Tornwhisker- Black she-cat with short whiskers and yellow eyes

Thornfoot- White she-cat with brown spots over her paws

Stoneshine- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Driftpaw

Stormberry- Almost black furred she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Firestone- Light grey tom with flame-colored stripes and brown eyes

Moonfern- Silver she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice-Poppypaw

Greyice- Grey tom with light blue eyes

Blizzardfoot- Golden tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Browneyes- Black she-cat with a ring of brown fur around her eyes

Foxfur- Russet colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Nightwish- Black tom with tiny silver flecks and dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Pinepaw- Black tom with dark brown stripes and dark green eyes

Poppypaw- Blue she-cat with brown eyes

Shinepaw- Bright silver she-cat with grey eyes

Driftpaw- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Silverdawn- Cream colored she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes, mate to Foxfur, hasn't had her kits.

Elders

Minttail- Grey tom with a lighter tail and green eyes, was the medicine cat

Runningowl- Lithe brown tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Breezestar- Pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

Deputy

Streamheart- Silver she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine cat

Grassfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with cunning amber eyes

Warriors

Treeclaw- Brown tom with large paws

Embertail- Black she-cat with an orange tail and dark brown eyes

Faddedstripe- Tiger-like tom with pale stripes and green eyes

Tinyfur- Orange tom with blue eyes and short fur

Mintears- Golden she-cat wit grey ears and amber eyes

Bluecloud- Blueish she-cat with fluffy fur and golden eyes

Fireberry- Flame colored tom with large green eyes

Longclaws- Dark grey tom with amber eyes and abnormally long claws

Furyfang- Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Gingernose- Ginger she-cat with a tiny nose and blue eyes

Whitepatch- Black cat with a white face and cold blue eyes

Barkstripe- White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Applewind- Brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Lionmane- Brown tom with green eyes and lots of fur around his neck

Splotchfur- Calico she-cat

Queens

Netllethorn- Mother of Daykit Splashkit, mate to Lionmane

Jaggedtail-Mate of Deepstream

Elders

Milkflame- Off-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deepstream- Almost black tom with dark blue eyes


	3. An Odd Dream

** Hey guys, its Swiftfoot and I'm so pumped for this story that I couldn't wait to do more! I know there were mistakes, I was rushing, so sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, also, you all know that I do not own Warriors, so that's that! Let's do this!**

Chapter one: An Odd Dream

A young kit of about 3 moons woke up in a nest made of reeds. She was puzzling over her dream when her mother woke up. "Lakekit! How long have you been awake? It's only a little past dawn! Kits need their sleep. I suggest you get more of it." Looking at her with stern eyes, Lakekit's mother waited for a response. Cheerfully, Lakekit responded with "Oh, maybe a little while before dawn? And a question; do you know who Solstar is? He's obviously a leader, but I don't know what clan he leads. Do you know, Icemist?" In her head, Lakekit wondered about the quizzical look her mother was giving her. When Icemist replied to her question with the answer "There is no Solstar. You just imagined him. He may have been in a story the elders told you." Lakekit knew better than to talk back to her mother, but she really wanted to say that the dream was more than a dream. The cat was definitely real; as she had smelled his scent on a dead mouse she had found while adventuring. But what about the cave?

Then, Lakekit had an idea. It may not have been a story the elders told, but they may know who Solstar was. She walked across the camp to where the elder's den was. It seemed that it was Lionpaw who got to bring fresh-kill to the elders; as she was listening to the tale of the Great Flood. Lakekit was about to leave and come back later, but then Featherfoot, Lionpaw's mentor, came and yowled that it was time for battle training. Seeing that Sunblaze was eating, Lakekit went up to Icewing. Clearing her throat, Lakekit asked "Icewing, do you know who Solstar is? He was in a dream I had last night, and the dream seemed real." As Lakekit said this, she knew how Icewing would answer her.

"Now, Lakekit, I know of a Sol, but a _Solstar_? This is new news for everyone."

"But what about the dream I had? Do you think it was real? What should I do?"

"This is something to tell the medicine cat. She'll know what to do about a realistic dream. But Solstar could be a more problematic matter. But for now, just tell Dawnfall about your dream."

Later that day, Lakekit went to see Dawnfall. She walked in on a cat being tended to. She immediately recognized Lionpaw. _What trouble did she get into this time? Wait, there are more cats here. What's happening? _Lakekit was alarmed to see an entire patrol of warriors in the medicine cat den. She looked over at two cats that were secluded. One was Shimmerdusk. The other was a ShadowClan Tom. They were alone for an obvious reason. They were both dead.

Dawnfall was working hard to save the cats that still had life flowing through them. One was a kit. A ThunderClan kit, by the smell of him, was being treated by the RiverClan medicine cat. Looking at the warriors before her, she decided that her best bet was to help the medicine cat. She padded up to the distressed cat to help with the hard task. "Dawnfall, do you think I could help you heal these cats?" Lakekit swallowed nervously as Dawnfall turned to face her. She spit some herb called "marigold" onto the ground and showed Lakekit how to make a poultice. By sunset, they had managed to heal all the cats.

Lakekit was about to ask about her dream when she was told to get Mossystar and Reedflower. She was back in the den when she heard Reedflower call out in pain. Lakekit turned to see that Mossystar was comforting the saddened she-cat. Then Lakekit remembered that Reedflower was carrying Shimmerdusk's kits. Mossystar then, as usual, got down to business. "It's such a shame to lose such a good deputy," the leader said "especially with his kits on the way. But part of the Warrior Code states that we need to have a new deputy by moonhigh. I don't know who it will be, but we must act quickly."

Lakekit had fallen asleep before her mother returned to the den. She was dreaming of her amp as it was in leaf-bare; her mother was lying out in the sun, tired after so many days of hunting. There were two Dawnfalls; wait, two? One was coming straight to Lakekit. She knew this was the real Dawnfall, but what was another doing here? She realized what she believed had just dawned on Dawnfall. It wasn't leaf-bare. The current season was greenleaf.

Then a black she-cat came up while arguing with an orange spotted tom. "Why should I do this? These cats are RiverClan. I'm a ThunderClan cat; you know that Fallen Leaves." The she-cat sounded like she was ready to rip off the tom's fur. With a little more arguing, the black she-cat clawed playfully at the tom's ears and approached the two cats. "You two will help with a prophecy to save the clans. Let's go, Fallen Leaves. I'm done with my job to StarClan." The she-cat tossed her head and walked away.

"Sorry about my mate, Hollyleaf." The tom looked embarrassed and continued with "She can get a little sore on the subject of saving the world. But, she was trying to politely say that you and another cat will have the fate of the true clans on your shoulders. When you meet the other cat, we will send you both a dream. But, in the meantime, beware the hidden storm.

** Here you go! So sorry that I haven't been able to post at all lately; there have been too many projects for school. I will try to post three chapters, starting Friday night until the end of our holiday break. See you soon with chapter two! **


	4. A Change in Leadership

**Hello guys, this is the first chapter of my catch up holidays! This is made up as I have two projects to finish, so it may be a little bad. Thank you for all the views on this story! Could you rate and review it as well? That would be so helpful for me as a writer. Also, don't try to yell about ships because the ending will not be changed from the one in my head. Hope you enjoy! BTW I changed Featherfoot to female, if anyone was confused. Sorry about that! I also don't own warriors, which I've had to say 4 times already!**

** Here are some comment replies!**

**Good OCs Lightfur and Breezetail!**

**Lol Lightfur! **

A Change in Leadership

Lakekit was woken when her mother stood to leave the den. Her mother had flicked her tail in her daughter's face to wake her up and then herded her outside. Lakekit looked up at the sky, and realized it was almost moonhigh. Shimmerdusk had just died. Mossystar was appointing the new deputy.

"Cats of RiverClan, I have terrible news for you." Mossystar began. "Earlier today, Shimmerdusk died in an attack by the ShadowClan border. However, a ShadowClan cat did not kill him. Lionpaw told me that some mysterious cats attacked ShadowClan. She said there were about five cats with the strength of ten clan cats. They attacked with force and speed that the merged patrols couldn't match. So now is the time to appoint a new deputy.

"But first I must do something else. Lionpaw, you have completed your assessment three sunrises ago, and you deserve to be a warrior many times over. So please, come here." Lionpaw looked calmer than Lakekit thought was possible when becoming a warrior as she approached the leader.

Mossystar cleared her throat and said "I, Mossystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lakekit never thought an apprentice had said anything as surely as Lionpaw said "I do." She had kept her head held high as she said the line Tigerlight and Mapleflame had said with quaking voices.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionwing. I give you this name in recognition of your curiosity and adventurousness. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan, and may my decision not be regretted."

Mossystar rested her muzzle on Lionwing's head and she licked the leader's shoulder. As Lionwing jumped down to be with fellow warriors, Mossystar flicked her tail for attention. "This was only half of the ceremonies I planned to do. We are still without a deputy, and moonhigh is coming quickly. I hope that StarClan will approve of my decision.

"Featherfoot, some of your greatest qualities are your loyalty, courage, and individuality. I feel you will be a good deputy, and if the worst happens, leader of RiverClan. Do you accept this role?"

Featherfoot looked as if she had been struck by lightning; which is to say, shocked. She blinked to see if this was really happening. Mossystar, who was on the willow stump, looked over at her with an amused look. Looking at her leader, Featherfoot said "It would be an honor, Mossystar."

Smiling, Mossystar leaped of the stump and went over to the newly named Lionwing who would be having her vigil. Remembering the dreams, last night's and this night's, she decided to talk to Dawnfall. She walked over to Dawnfall as the medicine cat was entering her den. "Dawnfall, I've been having some weird dreams lately. One seems to relate to the attack yesterday."

Dawnfall looked surprised. "What do you mean by that? You couldn't have known when the rouges would attack." She seemed to be trying to comfort Lakekit, but it was unwanted. "I know these are related, the dream and the attack. There was a cat named Solstar who I believe is that Sol everyone knows about. He must be behind this situation. He was in the dream I had last night. He was telling a cat to get a patrol ready to attack ShadowClan. Isn't it odd that the next morning, there's an attack on ShadowClan by a bunch of rouges?"

Dawnfall was surprised by the young cat's reasoning. She had managed to make the most preposterous idea sound realistic. And if it was Sol that was behind this… "Okay, Lakekit. Can you explain the dream to me? This may be true, at least in part." Lakekit explained her dream, Dawnfall's eyes becoming darker every now and then. "Lakekit, I think we have a grave situation in our paws."

"Wait, Dawnfall, I never told you about the other dream! Don't you want to hear about it?" Dawnfall shook her head. "I was in that dream, Lakekit. You and I were sharing a dream. A dream about doom."

The next day was a blur of kits. The clan was in a frenzy trying to help with Reedflower's kits, which had come a little early. They had to catch more prey to feed the new mother, get lots of herbs to cure the slightest cough, everything. This obsessiveness was unwanted by Reedflower, who thought there were more things to do than obsess over her, but the tide was never-ending. There were many sad remarks like "If only Shimmerdusk had lived one more day." The whole clan was sad as possible at the old deputy's death, but they were very excited about the new kits.

Reedflower didn't want to name them yet because she wanted a cat to act as a father for her kits. Nightwhisker was the first to volunteer for this position, and was accepted. They wanted to wait to tell the names,the others arguet that there was no logical reason to wait.. But the couple was relentless and said no when they were asked to reveal the names.

When the sun was setting they had been discussing names for the kits. Lakekit had been positioned outside of the den in a mysterious spot they wouldn't see her in. She had picked up the names of Dreamkit and Brokenkit. The last one sounded weird, but no one but the medicine cat and the parents had seen the kits. The news was shared with the rest of the clan, who silently celebrated the news of two heathy kits.

** This is the first chapter complete! There will be even more kits so OCs are wanted. Can you guess what Dawnfall was going to say to Lakekit? Also, what do you think Brokenkit, who will be Brokenshadow, looks like? Answer these and you will be mentioned in the top of the next chapter (if you're correct (don't listen to Lightfur)). The next one will be out in less than three days *puts reminder on phone*, so good luck! Hope you liked my story! Bye!**

**P.S.: I actually reviewed this one there may be no mistakes (that was intentional****)!**


	5. The Abandoned Kit

** Hello, it is time for number two of my marathon! I am starting a Wings of Fire fanfic, so this will have some competition for my time. I will be too busy for the next three days, so my next due date will be the 29****th****. Please do all I asked you to do as of the last chapter and enjoy! The answer to the question is… Brokenkit looks exactly like his father! I don't own Warriors.**

The Abandoned Kit

One moon later, Lakekit was walking around the camp when she felt fierce teeth nipping her spine. _Why is Dreamkit's sole purpose in life to hurt me?_ Shaking the obnoxious kit off, she hissed "Can you do something other than annoy me, for once?" This was enough to send the little kit yowling off to the nursery. _Yay; I can't leave my nest for the next moon._ Trudging to the nursery to explain what had truly happened, she saw Brokenkit running to her. As she already had enough of the kits for one day, she started to leave the camp. "Wait, Lakekit! You can't leave camp!" Brokenkit wailed. Then, ignoring the rule he just acknowledged, he followed her to the lakeshore.

Lakekit had been sitting alone for a while when a panting Brokenkit appeared next to her. He stooped over the water to have a drink padding over to sit with Lakekit when he was done. "Why did you run away from me? What did I do wrong? I just wanted to play." The young kit looked sadly at her. She was filled with guilt, looking into those eyes. _He never did anything wrong, did he? It was his stupid sister, not him. He's always been the quiet type; the kind that is wiser than their age. He's a great friend, actually._

"Sorry, Brokenkit. It's just your sister, well, she is always annoying me. She digs her claws into me follows me everywhere while trading on my tail. I finally tell her to stop and she wails her head off and goes to tell Reedflower on me." She looked at the lake, wondering why she was named after it. "You know what, Lakekit? Do you want to swim around the shore of the lake? We can try to catch some fish along the way. You can eat them." Brokenkit looked at her hopefully. When she said yes, they decided to head to the moors.

They had lots of conversations as they half swam and half walked in the water by the shoreline. When they reached a place that smelled strongly of the winds that blow from the moor to the camp, they paused only for a moment. Then they went along. They were so busy chatting they didn't realize the WindClan warrior until she was yowling right at them.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory? And why was the blue kit so far ahead of you?" The silver-pelted she-cat looked at them with a questioning glare. It was Brokenkit who spoke to break the silence. "Well we had wanted a breather from all hats been happening, so we decided to take a swim. We snuck out of camp early this morning and didn't tell anyone. Sorry that we got onto your territory."

The she-cat looked at Lakekit. "And I suspect the tom is your brother. You seem the same age." Lakekit couldn't think of anything to say except for that he was her brother. The she-cat nodded. "I will bring him here and escort you to the border. I will also take you to your camp and you _will_ explain what happened. Am I understood?" The kits felt her burning brown gaze bore holes in their pelts. They nodded their heads and waited for her to come back.

"So," Brokenkit started while Lakekit shifted her paws "did you lie about that kit? The kit is a tom, not a she-cat like Dreamkit." The truth was Lakekit didn't _know _why she did it. It just didn't seem right to tell the truth. She was currently saved from thinking of an awkward reply when the cat appeared with a young kit. He was pale blue with amber eyes. His fur was wet which he seemed to hate. Why did he hate wet fur? It felt good to have the water cooling you off. "Let's go to your home, kits.

When they got home, the RiverClan kits were attacked by their mothers. Both kits were told to stay in their dens for the next five sunrises. Then there was the matter of the other kit, which was apparently from ThunderClan. He said is name was Bluekit, and that he was five moons old. One moon older than Lakekit. Icemist volunteered to mother him, so he didn't feel as alone as he must feel. Bluekit didn't say yes or no, but just walked into the den.

When it was nighttime, Lakekit took Bluekit on a tour of the camp. They had some awkward conversations about ThunderClan before giving up and going to sleep. Lakekit was thinking about the day she had. The nuisance Dreamkit, the walk to WindClan, and Bluekit. When she felt paranoid, she fell into a deep sleep, not hearing a request to sneak out of camp.


	6. The New Clans

** Hey guys I am here with the last chapter of the marathon. I will do more work on this after the next chapter of The Discovery is released. I don't own Warriors. The structure of this story is that there will be a Pinestorm POV chapter and then three Lakewhateveritis chapters and the cycle will continue. This is a Pinestorm chapter. Rate and review!**

The New Clans

A moon after the patrol returned, Pinestorm was walking by the new litters of kits. They were all named after the main leaders of the Clans; Shadow, River, Wind (Mink's litter), Sky, Star, and Thunder (Cliff's litter). There were rumors that these kits were named only by Solstar, not the kits' mothers. Only the most trusted knew for sure, but someone was good at stalking.

When the kits were born, Solstar called the trusted to his den (a sandy hole in the wall that you had to leap to). He saw the stronger cats leap up, and saw that the smaller ones hopped onto a small ledge first. The ledge was only a few mouse tails away from the entrance, so he leaped up to listen. At first they were talking too silently to eavesdrop on. But they soon raised their voices.

"Solstar, do you think it is wise to name these kits after the leaders? Why not rename most of us? We follow your orders better than those scraps of fur. We will need to wait at least fifteen moons to see them of to kill those leaders. From what we learned, one is almost dead. We need to do this _now._ When this cat dies, we will need to kill him nine times, along with the deputy."

The cat who spoke was obviously Black, his way of speaking so smooth that it could be no one else. The cat had just begun to train when Pinestorm left eight moons earlier. According to Blaze, he was the most popular cat in the "clan". His opinion was obviously what the cats wanted to hear, because no one began to argue.

"Do not worry, Black. We will send patrols to weaken these clans. The kits are vital to the plan because they will take anything I say, and not have any experience to argue. They will learn that the ways of life are better for the clans, all five of them; sorry, six (RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, SkyClan, StarClan). This is what will be needed to give the clans a fresh start. These cats will become the first leaders, and any who do not come to accept this will be killed with their leaders and deputies. It is the best way."

"Yes Solstar, but what about the most crucial part of your plan? What if these clans figure out about this before we attack them? You know what happened when the Dark Forest attacked the lake clans." This must be Mare, the most critical thinker in the group. Pinestorm once heard Solstar say that StormClan will be obliterated a moon within the time she dies. "We need to be one step ahead of these clan cats. We need a spy. A cat that is used to being called by a warrior name."

A meow from little Sky jolted Pinestorm back to the present. "OWWW! That's my tail you're treading on! Can you look where you're going?" This cat had certainly inherited her mother's stubbornness and rudeness. Pinestorm and Cliff entered the clan at the same time, or at least close. They grew accustomed to living with snide but teasing comments firing back and forth while the others were trying to sleep. But Cliff fell for Stonefang, another ShadowClan recruit. But it worked out in the end when Pinestorm and Blaze met.

Padding away from the kit, he went to talk with his mate. There were tales he wanted to hear, and with no elders, Blaze was the one who got the scoop. At some point in the conversation, it was mentioned that Solstar had lost two lives. He had no idea how they were lost, as he left a half-moon after they found the cave.

"Hey, Blaze, do you mind telling me something?" He walked over to his mate while she was in the process of detangling Thunder from Grass. The two kits were pouting while they were sent to opposite corners of the cave. Looking back at Pinestorm, she irritably asked "Why did you come over here when you saw I was in the middle of a possibly fatal operation?"

Pinestorm looked at his mate, and then asked "How did Solstar lose those two lives?" His mate purred happily when she thought of the incidents. "Well, one of them was lost in a very embarrassing way. You know the rock he addresses us from? Well a few sunrises after you left, Solstar climbed the rock to see what it would be good for. The rock was slippery from morning dew and he went a little too fast and slipped. One of the rocks at the bottom ripped open a large gash in his side, which cost him his first life.

"The second was more noble way to die. One day, a badger who calls herself Midnight came to our cave. She was trying to get to the fresh-kill pile, and we had a new litter of kits on the way. Solstar sprang from the queen's side and attacked the badger with all he had. She backed off, but she inflicted a fatal injury with the single blow she was able to land."

Pinestorm let the intensity of the words sink in. These stories gave two different perspectives on the kind of leader StormClan had. The first made him think he had no caution or patience. The second made him think he was the most loyal and courageous warrior you could ever meet. He was just about to decide when he thought, _why do I care? I'm spying on the clans for the next six moons, so it's not like I'm staying._

**Cliffie! The new allegiances will be the next chapter, and will include Thunder and Storm. Goodbye! **


	7. Allegiances 2

**Here are all the cats in the series, more may be added, so this will appear with new cats when needed. I do not own the Warriors series. * The 3 cats originally from the Warriors series are Mossypaw/star, Icewing, Rowanstar ** no, not that Dewpaw! Also, I would recommend that you print out the confuzzling (happy, Lightpaw?) document so you know who's who. I have realized allegiances are the death of me…**

Allegiances

RiverClan

Leader

*Mossystar- Brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy

Featherfoot- Small white she-cat with silver feet and grey eyes

Medicine Cat

Dawnfall- Little orange she-cat with light brown eyes

Warriors

Dappleclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dull amber eyes

Sunbrook- Yellowish tom with blue eyes and a blue tail

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Mapleflame- Brown and ginger she-cat with light brown eyes

Amberpelt- Reddish she-cat with large green eyes and tiny black paws

Greytail- Small tom with a golden pelt and grey tail, has deep brown eyes

Troutleap- Silver tom with brown eyes and strong hind legs

Leafdrop-Light brown she-cat with crisp blue eyes

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Tigerlight- Stocky flame colored tom with grey stripes and brown eyes

Nightwhisker- Black tom with short whiskers and amber eyes

Lionwing- Golden she-cat with green eyes and lots of fur

Apprentices

**Dewpaw- Dark grey tom with blue eyes and a white tail and white paws

Rainpaw- Light grey she-cat with small white spots and grey eyes

Queens

Icemist- Light grey she-cat with stormy eyes, mate of Sunbrook's, mother to Lakekit (blue she-cat with a brown head, frosty blue eyes, and a pelt that ripples when she feels a strong emotion) and Bluekit (pale blue tom with amber eyes, originally ThunderClan) Rainpaw, and Dewpaw

Reedflower- Brown furred she-cat with lamp-like amber eyes. Mate to Nightwhisker, mother to Brokenkit (creamy tom with blue eyes and golden rings on his tail) and Dreamkit (silver tabby with light amber eyes)

Elders

*Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

Sunblaze- golden tom with amber eyes; retired early because of a broken leg that never got better

ShadowClan

Leader

*Rowanstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Wolfspirit- Light grey she-cat with wolf-like features and frosty blue eyes

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Medicine cat

Mintlight- Grey tom with amber eyes and golden flecks

Warriors

Mosspelt- Shaggy brown tom with dark green eyes

Darkheart- Grey tom with a patch of black fur over his heart, brown eyes

Tornwhisker- Black she-cat with short whiskers and yellow eyes

Thornfoot- White she-cat with brown spots over her paws

Stoneshine- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Driftpaw

Stormberry- Almost black furred she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Firestone- Light grey tom with flame-colored stripes and brown eyes

Moonfern- Silver she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice-Poppypaw

Greyice- Grey tom with light blue eyes

Blizzardfoot- Golden tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Browneyes- Black she-cat with a ring of brown fur around her eyes

Foxfur- Russet colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Nightwish- Black tom with tiny silver flecks and dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Pinepaw- Black tom with dark brown stripes and dark green eyes

Poppypaw- Blue she-cat with brown eyes

Shinepaw- Bright silver she-cat with grey eyes

Driftpaw- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Silverdawn- Cream colored she-cat with silver stripes and amber eyes, mate to Foxfur, hasn't had her kits.

Elders

Minttail- Grey tom with a lighter tail and green eyes, was the medicine cat

Runningowl- Lithe brown tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader

Breezestar- Pale gray tom with sky blue eyes

Deputy

Streamheart- Silver she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine cat

Grassfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with cunning amber eyes

Warriors

Treeclaw- Brown tom with large paws

Embertail- Black she-cat with an orange tail and dark brown eyes

Faddedstripe- Tiger-like tom with pale stripes and green eyes

Tinyfur- Orange tom with blue eyes and short fur

Mintears- Golden she-cat wit grey ears and amber eyes

Bluecloud- Blueish she-cat with fluffy fur and golden eyes

Fireberry- Flame colored tom with large green eyes

Longclaws- Dark grey tom with amber eyes and abnormally long claws

Furyfang- Golden she-cat with brown eyes

Gingernose- Ginger she-cat with a tiny nose and blue eyes

Whitepatch- Black cat with a white face and cold blue eyes

Barkstripe- White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Applewind- Brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Lionmane- Brown tom with green eyes and lots of fur around his neck

Splotchfur- Calico she-cat

Queens

Netllethorn- Mother of Daykit Splashkit, mate to Lionmane

Jaggedtail-Mate of Deepstream

Elders

Milkflame- Off-white she-cat with amber eyes

Deepstream- Almost black tom with dark blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leader

Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

Hollydrift- Tiny black she-cat with vibrant green eyes and a dark grey paw

Apprentice: Tippaw

Medicine Cat

Docktail- Dappled tom with golden eyes and short claws

Warriors

Sorrelfur- Brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

Fernfall- Grey she-cat with silver strips and green eyes

Beavertail- Dark brown tom with a flattened tail and cold green eyes

Niptooth- Black tom with brown eyes and long teeth

Burningleaf- Black she-cat with blue eyes and orange ears, paws, and tail

Pinfoot- Tiny white tom with brown eyes and huge paws

Leopardspots- Golden she-cat with green eyes and brown spots

Dasiyheart- Blue eyes she-cat with white fur and one large cream spot

Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Appleflight- Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Greyripple- Grey she-cat with brown eyes and dark grey rings on her legs

Drippingfern- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Clifftwist- Grey tom with blue eyes and a twisted foot

Apprentices

Tippaw- Brown tom with blue eyes and a head that tilts to the side

Hollowpaw-Large tan she-cat with one grey eye (blind eye) and one light blue

Queens

Palestripe- grey she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes. Mother of Flipkit (energetic white tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Lilyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Amberstem- Light brown she-cat with failing sight

StormClan

Leader

Solstar- Tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

Advisors

Mare- Brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Black- Black tom with blue eyes

Jade- Silver she-cat with dark green eyes

Ember- Black she-cat with gold and orange flecks and blue eyes

Recruits

Stonefang-Light grey tom with amber eyes and dull teeth

Cliff- silver furred green eyed she-cat, mother to Sky (muscular she-cat with sky blue eyes and silver fur) Star (white tom with silver flecks and green eyes) and Thunder (black tom with flame colored stripes and green eyes)

Blaze- Ginger she-cat with brown eyes, mother to Grass (brown she-cat with large green eyes) and Bush (scruffy brown tom with blue eyes)

Mink- Sleek brown she-cat with extremely dark brown eyes, mother of Shadow (long legged she-cat with amber eyes) River (dark grey tom with deep blue eyes) and Wind (golden tom with green eyes and brown stripes)

Pinestorm- Brown tom with icy blue eyes

Grim- Black tom with eerie amber eyes

Slip- Sleek sliver tom with mysterious green eyes

Oasis- Golden she-cat with a dark grey stripe along her spine and cold green eyes

Desert- Golden tom with amber eyes and long fur

Fillpaw- Thin black tom with silver legs and mocking amber eyes

Wren- Tiny brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Heatherpoppy- Tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual blue eyes


End file.
